pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
DestinyShipping (LV)
DestinyShipping '(Japanese: ''YuMir) is the name given for the couple of Yugi Moto and Mikey Coppertino. It is considered the rival pairing of NeoShipping and partially of PeachShipping. It is also the "partner" pairing of SunShipping Behind the Name The meaning behind the name of DestinyShipping does not make sense until Tournament of Awaken Legends when the involved characters realize they have similar destinies. Hints Yugi *At the end of '''All in a Day's Wurmple, Phoebe asks he likes Mikey to which he responds silently with a blush. *Yugi gets extremely jealous when he finds out about Mikey and Phoebe's double date with Sam and Eric. *In various episodes, both Yami and Kaiba comment on Yugi having feelings for her to which he replies angrily in denial. Joey and the others seem to do this on certain occasions as well. *He confesses to Yami that he is in love with her in The Seal of Orichalcos! Enter the Shadow Pokémon!! Mikey *Mikey has the most trust in him since the beginning since he took care of Herben and was also worried about him the day after. *She gets overprotective of Yugi when Téa Gardner returns in New York and the Grand Festival. *Mikey seems determined in Christmas in Paris 'to get Yugi's present from Grant. She even states that getting the present "is important to me." Phoebe comments about this causing Mikey to deny any obvious feelings for him. Mutual *They both are the first young trainers to be featured in ''Contest Wars due to living across from each other and in turn have the first battle in the main series. They both also seem to enjoy the battle despite Herben's injury and become quick friends. *Their Pokémon seem to also have a crush on each other. This theory is lated tested in a love square between Blue-Herben-Cindy-Exbo. *They have their first official kiss in the epilogue of Contest Wars. *The two occasionally kiss from Tournament of Awaken Legends and on. It should also be noted that two start sleeping in the same bed at times after this season. *They ALMOST make love in '''Invitation to Orre! A New Journey Begins!! Similarities *Their very first Pokemon are from a three evolutionary-line. They both are starters. *Both of their favorite food is hamburgers. *They both go on a journey around their home region around the same time. *They both obtain an Eevee that evolves into an evolution from Gen II. *They both obtain an egg. *They both have similar Millennium items. *They both have a God Pokemon. *They both have spirit partners. *They both have six Pokemon by Contest Wars. *Along with Kaiba, both of them have appeared in every LV movie. *They both have a cousin who turns out to be their past-live's brother/sister. *#Similarly, when they both go on a journey to their home region, one of their traveling companions is their cousins. Trivia *DestinyShipping is considered by many to be the "straight PuzzleShipping" due to the close relationship between the two that is similar to Yami and Yugi's. *Several songs seem to match the pairing: *#''Crawl (Carry Me Through)'' - Superchick *#''A Thousand Years ''- Christina Perri Category:Hetero Pairings Category:Yugi Pairings Category:Mikey Pairings Category:CanonxOC Category:Pokemon x Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairings